


A 'Party' Of Doubts

by AngelicaHouston



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaHouston/pseuds/AngelicaHouston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rose Quartz x Pearl ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'Party' Of Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is my first adventure though the world of Steven Universe.  
> It takes place in Homeworld, before the war & all. We don’t know much about it so I guess I had some freedom writing this down. Still, not sure how accurate it is. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, if anyone has prompts, you can send them to my blog (http://strangerlesbians.tumblr.com).

Rose entered the room and made her way to the bed, where a curled up Pearl was laying down. She sat at the far end and gazed the gem. Pearl noticed and glanced at Rose, but quickly retook her emotionless expression, looking but not exactly seeing anything.

Rose gently caressed Pearl’s leg. “What’s going on with you today?”

“Nothing,” Pearl promptly replied, but not convincing Rose.

“Is that so? I noticed a sudden change of mood earlier in the party – you didn’t even say goodbye to our guests”.

“Your guests. And I am sure they are good without seeing me,” Pearl stated, “or maybe not. They probably wanted a pearl handling the door for them, leading them in the best submissive pearl-way. ‘It-is-our-way!’”

The small resentful rant left Rose troubled, hinting her about the possible reason Pearl was so dispirited. “What happened?” she asked, “did any gem say something to you out there?”

It took a few seconds for Pearl to reply, until she finally let out an almost inaudible “maybe”.

“Who was it?” Rose asked, trying to demystify the incident.

“It does not matter, does it?” Pearl said, “no matter what happens, I am just a pearl and everyone will always see me as such”. She had tears in her eyes and it felt that just one more word would make her storm into crying.

“Oh darling, but that isn’t true,” Rose assured, still stroking Pearl’s leg, this time more firmly, “you’re not ‘just a pearl’ nor everyone sees you in a lower position – I don’t”.

Rose came closer to Pearl on the bed, gently playing with her short pink hair. The touch made Pearl snuggle into the other gem, and Rose held her as she did so. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, both immersed in its comfort.

“They said you’re just having fun treating me differently, that you like to defy the diamonds and that I am just a way to do it”. Pearl paused, a single tear streaming down her face.

Pearl’s words felt like her punch to Rose’s stomach, reminding her how evil their society can be and how unintentionally careless she was sometimes. She had been so eager to make her best and act just like she felt it was right that she didn’t think of the impact it could have on Pearl regard of the way she’d deal with it outside their circle. She felt guilty.

“Do you believe them?” Rose asked.

It was a somewhat tough question and it took a while for Pearl to speak up. “No…well, I do not know”. The unease gem stood up in bed, facing Rose. “I appreciate the idea that you really mean it, that all this is true and that you honestly see me the way you see yourself”. She paused, gathering her thoughts. “But sometimes I wonder how can a gem like you like a gem like me, and if I actually deserve to be treated better. I just…look at me!” As she said that, Pearl glanced all over herself with a disgruntled look. Then she didn’t face Rose anymore, looking down instead.

Rose cupped Pearl’s face, making her look up. “I’m so sorry you feel that way, and I’m sorry I didn’t try to clear up those thoughts before”. Rose cleaned away Pearl’s tears with her fingers, caressing the gem’s cheeks. “I can’t speak for any gem but me, but I want you to know that this is real, that nothing is made-up and that you are a wonderful, beautiful gem that deserves to be treated with kindness and respect, just as any other gem in all these worlds we live in”.

It took a while for the quartz’s words sink on Pearl.

“I…I do not know what to say. Now I just feel stupid for doubting”. She took Rose’s hands on her own.

“There’s nothing to feel stupid about, everything you feel is legit and valid. I just want you to know that I’m completely on your side”.

Another tear ran through her face.

“Pearl?”

“Yes?”

“I do love you,” Rose Quartz said, her words bringing out a smile on Pearl’s face. The small gem, touched by the moment, leaned in, making their lips meet in a deep, meaningful kiss.

After all, nothing else mattered…she had Rose’s love. Everything would be alright.


End file.
